Experiment
by The pen or The sword
Summary: Jack and Maddie Fenton had spent days on end in their lab working on...something. This isn't the story of the rise of a hero. This is the story of messed up love and an experiment gone...right? AU
1. It begins

**Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my newest fictitious work. As always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Really for the love of….(sigh) Disclaimer I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction minus the plot… please don't sue me, I have no money**

Jack pov

This was it after the accident in collge Maddie and I had given up on ghost. It had been exactly one year sense we had gotten mairried, we had bought a house in a little town known as amity park. We were trying for a child, life seemed good. Maddie and I had gotten regular jobs, me as an engineer, Maddie as a biologist.

Then we made what we would later learn to be the greatest mistake of our tried to find a cure for vladdy. We had already taken two years of his life away we had to atleast try and make sure he got to see the rest of them. Maddie began to examine his biological makeup while I began trying to make a way to access more ectoplasm to experiment on. One month, in we realized the only way to gain access to more ectoplasm was through the portal that had put vladdy in that state in the first place. I made a larger version in the wall we got every detail right. Maddie would check the plans before I began to create the part's we require. I almost put the on button on the inside, I can't believe I almost made such a stupid mistake!

Finally after weeks upon weeks it was complete. The final product of all our work, a large metal hexagon in the back wall of our basement. I pulled out the two black cords that would power this buety up. I shouted with more vigor than I'd felt in two years "Bonzai!" Finnaly with a loud eletrical snap the portal came alive swirls of green forming where wires once lay. My eyes widened in wonder and amazment, it had worked this time. Maddie smiled and said "I told you it'd work this time" I nodded with a smile.

We didn't even enter the portal, We managed to gather sample's using my newest ingenious invention the Fenton caught several octopus like ghost and began to harvest them for ectoplasm. I felt no remorse for the creatures as I cut them up for study and ectoplasm, they had taken Vlad from us, they felt no pain, no emotion, they were nothing. They couldn't even survive here naturally without the ectoplasm rich environment they did a close imitation of suffocation.

One month. That's how long it took for us to find a cure. It would have come sooner had it not been for the simple fact the ectoplasm had bonded itself to Vladdy's cells in a very unique manner, the ectoplasm seeming to have almost completely encased them. It seemed to have worked perfectly the ectoplasm dissolved into the samples of his cells with no damage. Maddie made me promise to wait at least a day before we brought the cure to the hospital where vladdy still sat in wait.

I was so sure it worked I walked around with a sample in my pocket all day, in hopes it would bring me luck. If only I had remebered the hole in my overall's pocket, (sigh)... to late to think of that now. When I arrived home I found Maddie with tears in her eyes as she stood over a microscope. I quickly walked over to discover, not only had the cells deteriorated they had mutated into a mess of ectoplasm that seemed to be attempting to assimilate with anything It could touch.

It was several days later we ran several test on the strange new form of ectoplasm, we found it would assimilate with any living cell it could touch. Luckily it seemed unable to assimilate human or animal tissue, instead when forced into a human or animal host it simply killed and rotted the cells around it. Thus only plant cells seemed affected. While it did no harm to what it assimilated, it caused the living cells to release trace amounts of ectoplasm. It also appeared to have a very slow spread rate, but there didn't seem to be anyway to remove it.

We pushed it to the back of our minds for days afterwards though we had a small ecto-infused garden going in our lab. that was when we finnaly came across our mistake. We heard a large banging coming from the other side of the bay doors of our portal. Finally a large octopus like ghost manged to pry the doors open, and flew into the room. I restrained it with the fenton fisher and put it down on our examination table, good we were running low on ectoplasm anyway. I let it be while I tinkered with an ecto-gun prototype I had thought of several days earlier.

Five minutes. That is the exact amount of time it takes a ghost to 'suffocate' from lack of ghost was still thrashing after ten minutes. I panicked how could it still be here, they always died within five minutes. We ran a scan and found not only did it not appear to be getting any weaker it seemed to be in perfect health. It didn't take long to reliaze the plants were releasing enough ectoplasm rich oxygen to sustain quickly destroyed the plants in panic, though in our rush the ghost we tied down escaped.

I checked my pocket for the first time yesterday the sample is missing. We thought quickly and set up a perimeter about ten miles around the town. They set up an invisible energy shield within a week, that would destroy any of the mutant ectoplasm that tried to cross it. We could not allow the mutant ectoplasm to spread, if it had the whole world would become hapitable to ghost. We had enough trouble with the weak octopus ghost when they only lived for five minutes. I didn't even want to think of the damage that a more powerful ghost could cause without a time hoped this would be the end of it. They were wrong.

They gave up on curing vlad, and destroyed the portal. It was over, time to go back to their normal life have that kid they'd wanted. That was when it appeared, a strange being with a purple cloak and a clockwork staff. It spoke as it's form contiuisly changed "I am clockwork , I've come to warn you. You have doomed amity park in sixteen years time, a powerful spirit known as pariah dark will appear and destroy amity park." jack's eyes widened considerably, while Maddie questioned the strange being in their lab "Why." Clockwork smirked "He dispisses humanity and will burn this land to ash when he learns he can enter this realm without the threat of ending his existence." Maddie's own eyes widened at this " What can we do." Clockwork chuckled " You have sixteen years, I'd hurry up you're running out of time."

Four years Later

Maddie and Jack fenton walked up the stairs from their laboratory for the first time in several days. Having, not for the first time, forgotten their six year old daughter Jasmine Fenton. Jack carried with him a small bundle wrapped in a deep navy blanket.

Though they attempted to be silent their six year old had already rushed down the stairs, small blue eye's the color of the clearest skies widened in wonder. Jasmine asked with an innocent curiosity only ever found in a young child's voice "What's that" Maddie smiled as she took the small bundle from her husbands arms to show their daughter. "This Jasmine is our greatest experiment and your new brother." Jasmine's eyes widened further as she took the small bundle and laid it across her lap, as her young arms were too weak to hold it.

A slight blush appeared as she looked down "My brother? He's pretty." Maddie smiled at the small child "He's fragile right now and will need you to take care of him till he's older." Jazz frowned "What happens when he get's older" maddie chuckled lightly "When he gets older he'll be the strongest creature out there."

Jazz frown only depened "Mommie he doesn't look like an experiment." she said while thinking back upon her parent's other experiments. Strange green monsters screaming in pain and anguish. Vile's of green acidic liquid lining metal tables. Maddie smiled darkly "He is a very special one of a kind experiment."maddie spoke with an excited tone.

Jazz's eyes widened in curiosity yet again "How so mommie?" Jack who had been stoick in the background burst forth with excitement and zeal "He is the perfect ghost hunter, he is a mix of me and your mothers DNA that has been continuously exposed to large doses of ectoplasmic energy. He also has had several blood transfusions of liquid should have died from this but we managed to synthesize a highly toxic and experimental chemical. We unfortunately will be unable to recreate but if we are correct it only needed to work chemical worked as a form of DNA softener allowing the ectoplasm to bind to his DNA…." Jack continued to list off all the dangerous procedures that had to be done to the small child. Having not noticed his daughters look of abstract horror.

It would be several minutes before Jack fenton would finish off his long speech and by then Jazz had regained some semblance of her composure and simply asked "Can he sleep in my room." Maddie smiled at her daughter "Of course he can sweety." Jasmine smiled as she tried to lift the young boy up and failed laughed "I'll carry him up there for you Jazzy." He said as he lifted the small body up the stairs with his young daughter quickly tailing after him attempting to keep an eye on her youngest sibling.

Jack Fenton smiled as he put his daughter in bed with his newest son, he headed down stairs he remembered something important to tell his daughter. "Jazzy his name is Daniel." Jazz smiled down at her new little brother, who was currently cuddled warmly in her with a giggle she whispered in Daniel's ear, "No your name is Danny."

****Whelp daniel it looks like you will never escape your slightly feminine appearance. Ohh well as always feedback this is only a prologue, and there is much to come.****


	2. First day

**Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the second chapter of experiment. As always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Really for the love of….(sigh) Disclaimer I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction minus the plot… please don't sue me, I have no money**

(Danny's first day of school)

It was a sad day for young Jazz and Daniel more so for the younger Fenton, as he had never been apart from his sister for any length of time more than an hour over the last summer.

The first summer of his life interestingly enough. The summer had been enjoyable to say the least, for he spent it either learning to read and write with Jazz or playing outside while Jazz read a book, under the old oak tree which he loved to climb.

A few times his mom and dad had taken him downstairs where they would scan him with various machines. They also cut little bits out of him and drew blood with a syringe. It hurt but Jazz always held his hand while they did it.

Mom and dad had made a room for him but Jazz insisted he sleep in her room. He didn't mind because she was nice and warm. He hadn't really talked to his mom and dad because they scared him and Jazz seemed to be constantly trying to keep them separated. Danny often thanked her for this.

It wasn't that he hated his parents, but when they looked at him, he felt like a trophy on display, almost like they were judging him every time they talked to him. The prospect of not seeing Jazz for hours until lunch and recess terrified him, but he put on a fake smile as he thought of what his sister had told him earlier before they got on the bus.

(flashback)

"When we get home we can do whatever you want after we finish our homework." Danny's eyebrows had raised in confusion "What's homework?" Jazz had smiled and chuckled "It's work we have to do at home that the school gives us. Don't worry, I'll help with anything that seems confusing." Danny had simply smiled and had given his sister a large bear hug.

This unfortunately reminded him of the parting words of his parents he had received before he had managed to get downstairs to the front door."Daniel, you can't tell anyone about the scans we run on you, and even more importantly do not fight the other kids understood?" Danny had frowned "Why would I want to fight?" Jack's eyebrows had shot up but before he could answer they heard the loud voice of Jazz from downstairs. "Danny, come on we've got to wait for the bus."

(Flashback end)

His parent's statements still confused him, but he decided to not question there strange antics. As his sister had told him three hundred times in counting "Their weird." The classes were uneventful, Jazz having already gone over the alphabet and basic math with him over the summer.

Finally lunch began, Danny almost immediately began searching for his lovely sister. He searched the lunch room for several minutes from the lunch line before giving up on finding her. He almost began to panic but managed to calm down after several deep long breaths.

Finally he received the gruel the school saw fit to call lunch. After which he gave one final scan of the room before sighing and sitting down at an empty lunch table. His few moments of peace were interrupted by a small girl in all black clothing sitting down across from him. "Hi, my name's Sam." Danny raised an eyebrow before holding out his small hand. "Danny."

The rest of lunch passed in a blur as Sam talked about everything from her dumb parents trying to make her wear pink, to her grandma who bought her black clothes and cookies. Before long the lunch bell rang and the children all rushed outside to recess.

As Danny searched the playground, he had no way of knowing his sister had been held back by Mister Lancer to help him organize the class' books.

While scanning the area, Danny decided to climb the large pine tree near the edge of the playground. His hands quickly grasped the branches, and before long he reached the top. From there he still saw no sign of Jazz, though on the way down he heard a sound that made him turn his head.

Two larger children, one with blonde hair, one with black hair, were throwing a PDA back and forth over a smaller darker skinned child's head. The small boy yelled "Give her back Dash, give back my baby!" he shouted in anguish. The newly named blonde snorted, yelling back " You want come get it dweeb. Go long kwan"

Danny of course was unaware of the fact that they were not shouting and that they were on the other side of the playground. He didn't care much either, as a primal rage built within him. He remembered his parents warning, thus he began to look around for a way to help running forward he grabbed a small rock and chucked it at Dashes head as he caught the PDA.

The small kid seeing his chance grabbed his device from the hands of the would be bully and ran. Danny seeing the bigger kids running towards him took off in the direction of the heavily forested area on the playground. He was quickly grabbed before he could keep running, a hand covering his mouth.

His eyes widened in fear as Dash and Kwan ran by them. Slowly he turned to find himself face to face with the small child and Sam both with large grins plastered across their faces. The small one finally spoke "Hey thanks for the help back there my name's Tucker Foley, also known as TF, as in too fine." Danny smiled holding out his hand "Danny." Tucker spoke as he took Danny's hand, "You know, you kind of look like a girl, right?"

****That's right tucker and sam in this chapter and no before anyone asks this is most definitely not dannyxsam I like sam but I have other plans for this story. As always criticism appreciated much love have a lovely day.****


	3. Two years later

**Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the third chapter of experiment. As always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Really…...Really three chapters in I still have to. For the love of….(sigh) Disclaimer I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction minus the plot… please don't sue me, I still have no money.**

(two years later)

It had been two years since danny had first come into jasmine fentons life and she couldn't be more grateful. now at the tender age of eight, danny now at the age of six years old was her best friend. Almost every second of their spare time was spent together.

Though over the last two years only a few things truly bothered her in one she had grown to hate her parents as only a few months after he began school they started to do more test.

Not only that but they started to force feed him some weird nutritional paste. To supposedly help his muscle growth, which he needed because they were forcing him to exercise daily….Jasmine now sat with him and read him stories in their parents lab, instead of the old oak tree in their front yard.

Now the only time they were out there was during warm night's when danny didn't want to sleep in her room. They would go outside and she would read them to loved those days resting her head on top of danny's as she fell asleep. Though the sore backs were annoying in her opinion, they were worth it.

At first jazz had wanted to exercise with him, but then their parents started making him lift two hundred pound only that but they were making him practice shooting all kinds of weird guns that shot green stuff.

Jazz had lost count of the night's she had thought of taking her brother and running away from their parents. She was no fool though they were too young and they had no money.

She and danny had made a plan though, there was a boarding school in a place called…..Hmmm was it Jump Harbour or Happy city. It was somthing like that anyway, their plan was to get great grades, save up money and get into that school.

Now for the second problem in her otherwise enjoyable life. The children in casper elementary. Student's mainly left her alone other than some rude whispers behind her back. It used to be worse before the incident with dash happened.

(Flash back)

(One year and three months earlier )

dash smirked over tucker holding his precious PDA aloft "Come on foley jump for it" Tucker scowled "Dash give it back already."

Dash opened his mouth and was most likely about to spit out another taunt when he was interrupted by his favorite punching bag. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Dash."

Dash chuckled throwing the PDA behind him, where tucker could be seen stumbling to catch his precious technology. "Awww...Is widdle danny-wanny trying to act tough (snort) Why don't you go play with your nerdy sister."

It was nearly instantaneous anyone who saw it could attest to that, suddenly dash was laid out flat with a growling danny over him. Dash swore on his life Danny's eyes had turned crimson red. Five words had exited danny's mouth "Don't mess with my sister."

(End flashback)

It was Danny that worried her, she knew he was being bullied though he would never admit sometimes heard what other kids said about student body seemed to have two problems with her little brother. One was his slightly feminine appearance and small size. Second was his attachment to his nerdy older sister.

The most common insult seemed to be people calling him a baby…..Creative right. Jazz had far to many times Jazz had to hold him while he cried. The worst part it wasn't even the insults from the bullies that seemed to bother him. It was his friends.

(flashback)

(One year and four months earlier)

Sam smiled "Come on danny, you never want to come over to our houses." Tucker laughed " Yeah man come on you're weird sister could survive one day without you." Suddenly danny was inches from tucker teeth bared and eyes flashing red "Don't ever talk about my sister like that again"

This wasn't the first time they had gotten their friends patented scary showed up whenever someone even started to talk bad about his sister. They didn't question it, chalking it up to another of their friends odd quirks.

But It would seem today that sam had hit her limit on being ignored for her friend's older sister. "Fine how about if we brought your sister with us." Danny cocked his head to the side, seemingly thinking before smiling "We'll have to ask her then."

He marched them up a slight hill to an oak tree on the edge of the playground where Jazz sat with a psychology book in hand, she looked up with a smile at her approaching brother. He quickly asked "Jazz wanna go over to sam's house."

She thought for a moment before answering " Alright It may be fun." A phone call to their parents and two hours later they arrived at Sam masons house. Things seemed to be going well to Danny, they played all kinds of games and watched a movie. Finally Jazz left to grab a juice box from the kitchen.

Sam sighed the second Jazz was out the door. "God she's so quite" tucker quickly agreed "Yeah how can you not find her weird dude." Red eyes flashed, and sam finally hit her limit "We get it you love your weird sister now knock it off. I'm sick of hearing you growl whenever someone has something bad to say about her. Get over it she's weird."

Danny growled loudly as he stood up smashing his fist into the wall causing quite a large hole to appear there before he simply walked down stairs grabbed his sister's arm, with only one thought on his mind getting everything hurt and when his eyes reopened they were outside their filled him as he fainted.

The next day sam and tucker apologized though now danny spent most of recess with his relationship with his friends was strained from then on.

(Flashback end)

Sam often called him weird because he refused to head over to their houses, because he wanted to spend the day with Jazz. He had gotten to the point of simply saying he didn't care.

Danny couldn't understand how they thought his sister was weird or nerdy. She was beauty incarnate, her personality may not be perfect but her flaws made her all the more amazing to talk to.

It didn't matter he supposed as he headed to the old oak tree to do his homework with his sister. He was surprised to find her head not buried in a book, but tilted back with a strange look in her wonderful eyes. Danny spoke with concern "What you thinking about" Jazz jumped slightly in surprise before smiling at her sibling. "Just...thinking over the past couple years."

Danny smiled sitting down beside her and leaning his head on her quickly wrapped her arm around him as he cuddled into her side. Jazz smiled sadly "I'm sorry I worried you." danny smirked "does that mean…"Jazz chuckled lightly "Yes we're still doing our homework." Danny frowned "Awww man." Jazz burst out laughing cuddling closer to her brother with a smile written across her face.

**Welp that's a wrap people. You know the drill, criticism and feedback most appreciated. Much love as always have a lovely day.**


	4. Wrong or right?

**Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the fourth chapter of experiment. As always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Really…...Really four chapters in I still have to do this. For the love of redundancy….(sigh) Disclaimer I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction minus the plot… please don't sue me, I still have no money.**

(One year later)

It had been one year since that day, under the tree. Yet again not much had changed danny now being seven, and Jazz being still shared a room despite their parents attempts to force them into different rooms. They had quickly surrendered the idea though for it simply ended with Danny sneaking into his sisters room. One of the biggest events though was the incident five months ago.

(Flashback)

(Five months earlier)

Danny had asked why Maddie and Jack ran all these test on him. Jazz couldn't force herself to lie and told him the full story. Their parents mixing their DNA and bombarding it with ectoplasm in some crazed experiment, she still couldn't understand the purpose of.

She had expected more. He cried his eyes out and She told him over and over again that she still loved him and that that they were still siblings, same DNA, same parents. After he calmed down, He smiled and hugged her fell asleep that night whispering over and over again "I love you."

Jazz was aware due to her psychology books that she should be attempting to put some distance between herself and they were growing over dependent on each other, though at this point she simply couldn't force herself to care. Especially after her first attempt at doing so.

(Flashback)

(four months earlier)

It was a simple attempt not sitting with him while he exercised. Refusing to go outside to read with him. This went on for about a week, and to Jazz they had been the most miserable day's of her life.

It was the weekend danny was training and Jazz had gone outside to clear her missed her brother dearly, she was starting to regret this she didn't think it would benefit her brother greatly in the long term.

She was surprised when after only five minutes danny walked outside, sat directly in front of her and bowed his head crying. She began to reach forward when with a heart wrenching sob danny spoke "Look…..Wh-what ever I did I'm (sob) sorry okay I didn't mean stop pushing me away ple-please."

Jazz giving up on her idea of stopping them from becoming over dependent grabbed danny, and hugged her brother close. Whispering into his ear over and over again "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I'll never push you away again I swear" Danny smiled up at her curling into her side loveingly muttering "I love you." Jazz smiled "I love you to."

(Flashback end)

After that they had only grown closer, danny relationship with his friends had only grown more strained. He only interacted with them during lunch and recess. Bullying had stopped due to Danny growing violent at the mere mention of his sister being made fun of.

The exercise routine only grew more intense, with heavier weights and faster with their parents nutritional paste danny maintained his scrawny stature.

Their grades had maintained a A average. The only other truly strange thing that had happened that year was, when Jazz had punched star when she'd overheard her say Danny was cute.

It had been so odd it just made her so angry to think of her danny liking that had punched her square in the jaw, and got detention for a week. Looking back Jazz knew that she had been jealous.

She just wasn't sure why, though if it was for the reason she was afraid it may have been. She would cry, how could she...no she didn't, it was impossible end of story.

It had been a particularly long friday, everyone was talking about the carnival on saturday. They knew of course they couldn't go, their parents being in the lab constantly doing who know's what. They never got to go to any special events around town.

When they arrived home. Maddie and Jack had said "We need to run a…special test in the basement." Jazz had frowned "How are these test 'special'." Jazz empathized with quotation marks. Jack scowled "Jazzy-pants you have to stay in your room for this test."

(One hour later.)

They came to an agreement she could stay right outside the basement door. While they performed the test, and s there parents would drive them to the carnival give them fifty bucks and would pick them up at seven O'clock.

Danny hugged his sister before putting on a brave smile as he walked down stairs with their returned the smile till the door slammed shut behind them. Around ten minutes passed in silence, when suddenly a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the house.

Jazz rushed the door and finding it locked quickly pulled out her school ID, and slid it through the lock. A satisfying click occurred as the door popped open, all the while the scream continued.

Jazz rushed down the stairs eyes widening to almost astronomical proportions at the sight that awaited her. Danny held down by large metal clamps with massive green electric sparks flying off him.

Two white rings were going up his body, replacing his usual white T-shirt and blue Jeans, with a black suit with strange armor plating.

The armor plates were white with a bright sheen, they covered his ribs, shoulders, and Knees. The shoulders had four green spikes sticking out of the white metal plate. The ribs were scaled and inset slightly.

To top it all off he had gauntlets made of the same material as the had a green gem inlet near the cuffs, to top it off the fingers were clawed at the ends. The boots were of a similar design but were green toed and healed. With the gem inlet near the top of the boot.

Jazz took this all in as she rushed forward just as the electricity died down. She pressed the release button on the clamps. She then helped danny to his feet and they rushed upstairs ignoring their parents attempts to communicate with them.

Finally they reached the old oak tree and sitting down panting, Jazz finally managed to sob out "I was so scared I thought you'd die and I'd never see you again and (sob) and….." Danny smiled as his sister attempted to continue to speak. Even now she was pretty. When he was being electrocuted only one thought rushed through his mind as his life flashed before his eyes, He'd never get to see Jazz again, never cuddle with her while she read.

With all these thoghts in his head he did the only thing he could think of to show his sister he was still there. The same thing he had seen an older couple do once. He grabbed Jazz's chin and kissed her hard. Jazzs eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She should be stopping him but…. It felt so good, and you know what to hell with it she thought as she kissed back.

****Welp that's a wrap people. Did any of you guess the pairing? Also what did you think of the description of the new costume. I've never attempted to describe such a thing. You know the drill, criticism and feedback most appreciated. Much love as always have a lovely day.****


	5. Carnival

**Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the third chapter of experiment. As always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Really…...Really four chapters in I still have to. For the love of….(sigh) Disclaimer I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction minus the plot… please don't sue me, I still have no money.**

**(One day later 7:00 AM Jazz's room)**

Jazz leaned back against her head board with a sigh, she and Danny had spent hours under the oak tree. Maddie and Jack had come out claiming they didn't know how painful it would be, danny being the naive boy he was had accepted this as fact without hesitation. He most likely would have rushed inside with his parents had Jasmine not been holding him in by giving their parents the patented Fenton death glare. (Jacks voice "It's a death glare with the Name Fenton on it.")

After Jack and Maddie went back inside they had spent the next several hours arguing with one another. Jazz wanted to call child services while danny had pointed out the whole reason she hadn't already. Being simply they would not only be unable to complete there goals but would most likely be separated by child servieces. He Finally she had conceided and let it go. After that they returned to Jazz's room to sleep. When he awoke that morning he shook his sister awake before going downstairs to begin cooking breakfast, because as always their in Jazz's words abusive parents were working in there precous lab.

Danny didn't know what abusive meant but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. He was also glad he didn't know some of the other choice words his sister had spewed. He made some pancakes, and the day preceded as per usual.

The day had been quite boring thus far when finally at lunch something happened to break the monatany. Tucker and Sam approached "Hey danny we were wondering if you would..." Sam stumbled with her words as tucker stepped in "If you'd like to come to the carnival with us." Danny opened his mouth to reply, but he was interupted by Jazz "We'd love to." She said a large fake grin plastered across her face.

Danny gave Sam a strange look as she growled slightly and her face turned a weird shade of red. Sam opened her mouth to say some more words danny wouldn't understand. (Not that danny needed to know that.) But she was interupted by tucker saying "Yeah that would be great!" Sam looked even more annoyed "Fine" she said with an exaspreasted and strained sigh. She then grabbed tucker by the ear before promptly dragging him off.

"Jazz I thought mom and dad were..." Danny said as he promptly shut his mouth at the death glare. (Jack's voice "Its a death glare with the name Fenton on it.") "I mean I thought Maddie and Jack were gonna take us" Danny corrected. "Danny I know you love them but there is no way they will remember to take us." Jazz said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Fine, I guess your right." danny said sadly. "Come on it will be tons of fun we dont need those / x0ing jerks." Jazz said in an attempt to cheer up her brother. "Jazz where did you learn all these weird words?" "The internet?" Jazz said as more than a question then an answer.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, finally at three pm Jazz and danny climbed into the back of sam's limo. Unbeknownst to them Jack and Maddie stared sadly at the window wondering where their children had run off to. They were reassured however that they could not leave the town due to the ghost shield surrounding their town stopping danny's ecto infused body from this did not stop the tears from flowing from both parents eyes at the sad relization that to prepare for the upcoming war they had not just lost the son they feared would not survive the coming war but, also there only daughter as well. Disheartened by this they returned to their lab.

**(The carnival)**

The ride had been quiet, awkwardly quiet in the opinions of three of the riders within the limo. The fourth however was staring out the window, blissfully unaware of the awkwardness and glad he did not have a chance to shove his foot in his they arrived and after much persuasion Jazz had coerced sam into giving them some money. What Jazz had not accounted for was what counted as some money to a Manson and was given two one hundred dollar bills and thats after sam had payed for them to go into the carnival itself.

They spent some time playing games and just in general enjoying some of the rides. They spent the next several hours doing just that. It was towards the end of the evening, Danny having won many games involving throwing balls at bottles. Now over encumbered with stuffed plush toys, that were being carried by an exhausted tucker. They were heading back to the front gate to the carnival when danny spotted one of those old games with the hammer and wanted to give it a try.

"Come on danny theres no way your gonna win that it's probably rigged anyway." Sam mumbled. "Thats what you said about the bottles." Danny said with a condescending tone and a smirk. "You aren't supposed to shatter the bottles danny!" Sam exclaimed but already danny had walked over and picked up the hammer. "How much" Danny said excitedly "Fifteen bucks"The old gentleman dressed in a striped strongman suit smiled. Danny nodded handing him the money.

Danny braced himself as he grabbed the hammer and was surprised how easily it came off the ground, causing him to stumble a bit. "Don't hurt yourself kid." The old man chuckled. Danny smirked as he lifted the hammer easily over his head and slammed it down unto the game. There was a loud smash as the hammer broke and the metal plate flew upwards so fast it smashed the bell off the top and went flying. The hammer having basically disintegrated in Danny's hands.

His three companions collective jaws had dropped so far down they were in space above china, and the old gents had been swallowed by the event horizon and would never be seen again. Jazz quickly grabbed danny's hand and the four quickly departed. This was going to be a long night danny thought tiredly.

**Whelp thats a rap people you should have quite a few updates over the next week and as always much love. WHAT AGAIN WHY...Fine (sigh) I own nothing, please don't sue me I have no money.**


	6. Night from hell

**Ello ladies and gents first I would like to thank you for all the continued support of this story, and I would also like to apoligize if at any point I made it seem as if I didn't want to write this story. If I didn't want to write this story I wouldn't as is I deeply enjoy writing this story and your comments make it all the more enjoyable. Also deep thanks to invader Johnny for the name of this chapter.**

The limosine ride was as expected awkwardly silent, Sam having said something to their driver before sitting down in the back with the rest of had been almost twenty minutes of said awkward silence when finally "So wanna explain what the heck just happened" Sam said just an octave below a yell. Danny opened his mouth to reply having been broken from his strangely calm dimeanour, but was interupted by the driving yelling back "We have arrived samantha."

"Good." Sam smiled as she climbed out alongside tucker, the fenton siblings climbed out hesintinly after them. They were quite shocked to see a fullt stocked campsite layed before them. "Sam where are we?" Jazz said nervously. "Don't worry I sent a message to your parents. They know your going camping with friends." Sam said nonchalnatly.

"Now spill what was that."Danny gulped about to speak , when tucker slammed a rather large stick hitting him square on the head. Said stick snapped in half over his head. "What the #$% tucker." Jazz yelped in surprise. Yet danny simply looked finally noticing the stick that had broken over his head. "Danny didn't you feel that?" tucker asked slightly afraid. "Yeah but it didn't hurt." Danny said still strangely calm.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked as she looked on worriedly. "I think so..." "Ok so wanna start explaining how you did that." Sam said impationtly with no small amount of annoyance. Finally danny managed to open his mouth without being interupted "I think it has to do with my parents..." Danny said, as he was interupted (spoke to soon aye) by the patented Fenton death glare.

"What about them?" sam asked curoisly "They've been experimenting with some weird energy called ecto-plasm I accidently got zapped by one of there machines earliar." Danny said which wasn't a total lie he had been zapped by one of his parents machines it just wasn't an accident. Danny was busy avoiding his sisters death glare (Jazz's voice "A death glare without the name Fenton on it") tucker opened his mouth "Whoa its like your a superhero!" Tucker smiled as he went into what danny called full geek mode.

"Sam why did you bring us here." Jazz asked in fear."Well we know your super strong let's see what else you can do." Sam said with an evil smirk. "How?" Tucker asked in a far to excited in Jazz's opinion. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." Danny sighed with a weary undertone.

Ok then, we know your super strong lets see how strong." Sam said with a devious smile." Im getting tired of asking this but HOW?" danny said exasperatedly. "Simple go smash that rock," sam said while pointing at a boulder that stood about six feet tall. Danny gulped as he looked at the large was about to open his mouth in protest but he yet again found himself interupted "Theres no way he can do that" Jazz yelled in outrage. "We won't know if he doesn't try" sam yelled back.

The argument went on for about five minutes having devolved to a can, not can to argument that children are so fond of. Unbeknownst to them danny had wandered over and was standing next to the boulder, and he was growing more than a little annoyded. Tucker was currently leaning on a nearby tree playing absent mindly with his gameboy. Finally danny snapped "Will you please SHUT UP" danny yelled as his fist slammed into the boulder shattering it into many small chunks. A close observer would have seen his eyes flash green.

One of the larger chunks flying off and hitting tucker in the head. While tucker was incapacitated the rest of the children were staring at danny's hand in awe as it glowed green."Wow." Danny said in amazement. Screw a long day danny had the strange feeling this would be a new and very long chapter in his life.

**Whelp thats a rap. As always comments and criticism are much appreciated. Much love till next time, and I am sorry if this seems a little to short but next chapter will have a time skip and I felt this would be the best place to cut it off.**


End file.
